indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ideas, Experience and Projects (Programming and philosophy)
=Administrating= Since 2000-es - Continuously working as a system and network administrator (Windows/Linux) in architectural workshop. =Forex Programming= Forex is International Market in internet to trade currency, and I do some programming for Forex. My interests there is Japanese candles (visualization of trades). =Level Design= Have skills of making game levels in architectural programs like ArchiCAD and Sweet Home 3D. =Million-dollar worth idea= Around 2000 - I became interested in Scientology (“Applied religious philosophy”) and idea of Ron Hubbard that “ideas can be visualized” (or even animated). I became interested in programming computer games. I programmed a chat in DOS and then in Windows (QuickBasic/Visual Basic) while I was in school. 2010 – I was talking to people on “Cathedra of animation” in “Kiev National University of Cinema and Theatre of Karpenko-Karyj” about my idea of making a computer program, which can convert texts/scenarios (or even books) into movies/cartons/games. 2011 – Famous Russian Company “Bazelevs Innovations” became interested in the idea, and got funding for it (millions of dollars from “Skolkovo Fund”) to develop “Film-Language” – a program for children, which converts text into audio-visual sequence. This program was developed in Unity3d game engine, thus I also became interested in Unity3d. However, Bazelevs Innovations later decided that such program idea is not necessary, and stopped developing it. 2012- till now – Interest in Text-to-Speech synthesis, especially using Microsoft Agent (coding in Visual Basic .NET and Visual C# .NET). I also have similar project in Unity3d, but without text-to-speech (it is not a free plug-in). =Computational Linguistics (self-education): Text Parsing and Text-to-speech = I made a program (similar to Bazelevs Film-Language) which can convert Aphorisms/Quotes into “Audio-visual sequence” (no animation). Example: Alan Jay Perlis: A year spent in artificial intelligence is enough to make one believe in God. Text before Colon is accepted as “intelligent agent” (actor), and is visualized as Lego 3d character, but face is changed (manually by designer) into face of the speaker (here: Alan Jay Perlis). Another example: Aristotle: Theology is the best science, but other sciences are more important. Program searches for acs-file (made in Microsoft Agent Character Editor) of Aristotle, and Aristotle character speaks his text. =Aphorisms/quotes book (project)= My another project is to make a book of famous philosophers, geniuses, religious leaders (Jesus, Buddha, etc). I have a collection of over 2000 aphorisms now, and it is growing. One day hope to publish this book in Ukrainian and in English (also possible in Russian). Few aphorisms examples: Francis Bacon: A little philosophy inclineth man's mind to atheism, but depth in philosophy bringeth men's minds about to religion. Vivekananda: Religion is stronger than Science, because Science doesn’t have its inner proof of Truth, which religion has. His Holiness Prabhupada: Religion without philosophy is sentiment, or sometimes fanaticism, while philosophy without religion is mental speculation. Jean-Jacques Rousseau: God gave me intelligence not to forbid me using it. Friedrich Nietzsche: A book requires pen and ink, a table. But now usually a pen, ink and a writing desk cause the need for a book. That is why now there are so few good books. Leo Tolstoy: Life can be and should be a never-ending happiness. If it is not so, then your intelligence is not properly engaged – find out what did you do wrong. =Translation of philosophy books (project)= I am translating philosophical books from English (mostly on Indian philosophies and religions) into Ukrainian and Russian. =Philosophy of games= I am interested in philosophy in games. I am interested in religions and mythology themes in games. My favorite games are: Heroes of might and magic (particularly I like to “hire” angels and archangels and fight against devils and arch-devils), Diablo (it is very good idea to kill Devil: we should kill all devils/demons. which are nothing else but sins within our hearts/souls). My particular interests in philosophy of games are: * Esthetics in computer games. I offer to use Sweet Home 3d for making esthetical game levels. * Ethics is games. I offer to use Lego-style (or Minecraft-style or similar), to avoid blood and scenes which may hurt. It is all right to kill devil in the game, but it should not be with blood, but in fantasy/fairy-tale style… * Mythological creatures in games. I am use Magic Set Editor – program to make Collectible Card Games, so different supernatural creatures, Gods and Goddesses etc can be added into a game. First it is in 3d without animation, but then it can be converted into 3d, and animation can be added (though I am not 3d modeler/animator). * Philosophical speeches and philosophical actors in a computer game. There are lots of Fan arts in internet, which use Lego style to make philosophers or some gods, goddesses, muses, angels etc. LEGO do not like religious themes, but religion teaches ethics, so why avoid that?